This invention relates to a control lever actuated switch as typically mounted on the steering column of an automobile for switching various signalling and lighting circuits, e.g. turning on the direction indicating lamps, switching the headlights to high and low beam, starting the screen wiper and actuating a light signalling device. The switch is usually connected by a plurality of conductors to the battery, the ignition lock, the lamps and the instrument panel.
A switch of this type is known from German Utility Model specification No. 7,201,631 in which each individual switch unit is formed as a plug-in module provided with connector pins inserted into corresponding sockets disposed on a common base plate of plastics material. The sockets are electrically connected to interconnecting lines either directly or by means of further plug-and-socket connectors. The necessary electrical connections between the individual plug-in modules are provided by metal strips moulded in the base plate and may be electrically interrupted if necessary by making cut-outs in the base plate.
German Patent specification No. 1,655,840 discloses a further control lever actuated switch in which fixed contacts are mounted on a base portion of insulating material and connected to interconnecting lines by means of plug-and-socket connectors. A slider is actuated by the control lever for sliding movement relative to the base portion and carries a pair of contacts cooperating with the fixed contacts. Upon actuation of the control lever, one of the pair of movable contacts slides on a continuous contact strip forming one of the fixed contacts, while the other movable contact engages a respective one of a plurality of individual fixed contacts disposed opposite the continuous contact strip.
A basic problem encountered with the above prior art switches results from the unreliability of the plug-and-socket connections used.
In order to reduce the number of plug-and-socket connections (which are required other than for connecting the switch), it is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,256,948 to employ flexible band-type cables having printed conductors, wherein individual indicating lamps and switches are mounted directly in apertures or slots provided in the cable. Another use of such a band-type cable as a bus connection in an automobile disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,165,248. There, however, the various devices to be operated by switches are still connected to the cable by means of plug-and-socket connections. Thus, while the wiring is simplified through the use of multiple-conductor cables, there is still the disadvantage that the plug-and-socket connections are unreliable and, moreover, time-consuming in assembly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a control lever actuated multiple-function switch which is more reliably and more easily connected to the interconnecting lines leading to the respective devices to be switched. It is a further object of the invention to devise a switch of this type wherein the interconnecting lines are formed by a multiple-conductor cable. It is a further object of the invention to provide a switch of the above type connected to a flexible band-type multiple-conductor cable, which is easy to assemble and wherein plug-connections are avoided.